Technology!
' History Of Technology' The concern of era is treated in some of articles. For popular treatment, see technology, statistics of; hand tool. For description of the substances which may be both the object and way of manipulating the surroundings, see elastomers; commercial ceramics; commercial glass; metallurgy; mineral deposit; mineral processing; mining; plastic. For the technology of energy, see energy conversion; coal mining; coal utilization; petroleum production; petroleum refining. For treatment of meals production, see agriculture, records of; agricultural economics; beekeeping; beer; cereal farming; espresso; industrial fishing; dairy farming; distilled spirit; meals maintenance; fruit farming; livestock farming; chook farming; tender drink; tea; vegetable farming; wine. For the techniques of creation era, see bridge; building advent; canals and inland waterways; dam; harbours and sea works; lighthouse; roads and highways; tunnels and underground excavations; environmental works. For the manufacture and layout of the means of transportation, see aerospace industry; car organisation; deliver introduction. For communications technology, see broadcasting; pc technological knowledge; facts processing; snap shots; printing; photoengraving; typography; telecommunication. For the approaches and products of different manufacturing industries, see adhesive; apparel and footwear organisation; dye; explosive; floor overlaying; forestry; chemical industry; man-made fibre; floor coating; papermaking; cleaning soap and detergent; fabric. For medical applications of technology, see prognosis; therapeutics; drug; remedy, history of; pharmaceutical industry. For army programs, see military technology. For remedy of the business company of technological systems, see automation; engineering; manufacturing device; structures engineering; artwork, records of the agency of. Alexandre Alexeïeff, Russian call in full Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Alekseyev, (born August 5, 1901, Kazan, Russia—died August 9, 1982, Paris, France), Russian-born French filmmaker who invented the pinscreen technique of animation along with his collaborator (later his spouse), the animator Claire Parker (1910–81). Alexeïeff spent his early life near Istanbul and studied at a naval university in St. Petersburg. After the Russian Revolution of 1917 he studied portray and labored on the Chauve-Souris Theatre in Paris, where he designed units and costumes for the Ballets Russes and Ballets Suédois. In his desire to create a completely unique creative medium, Alexeïeff conceived the pinscreen, a square white screen into which masses of hundreds of headless pins are inserted. By retracting or pushing out agencies of pins and adjusting mild sources, Alexeïeff determined that all feasible shades of grey could be accomplished and that the ensuing 3-dimensional shapes created the effect of an animated engraving. The manner is particularly hard and time-ingesting; Canadian filmmaker Jacques Drouin (b. 1943) is the most effective animator other than Alexeïeff to have mastered the medium. The first film that Alexeïeff and Parker made using the pinscreen was Une Nuit sur le mont chauve (1933; A Night on Bald Mountain). Their different pinscreen productions included La Belle au bois dormant (1934; Sleeping Beauty), Parade de chapeaux (1935; “Parade of Hats”), En passant (1943; Passing By), Le Nez (1963; The Nose), and the titles to Orson Welles’s Le Procès (1962; The Trial). During the early Fifties Alexeïeff made significantly well known classified ads by using gradual-publicity images on swinging pendulums to which mild resources have been connected. He also made experimental and theatrical cartoons and illustrated books, the usage of each wooden engravings and nonetheless images of pinscreens.